Locked In
by LokiGirl
Summary: Loki and Mayura get trapped inside a secret room and can't get out! What are they going to do? And why is Loki acting so strange? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello from the Author:**

Hello everybody! Today's the Fourth of July. Congratulations America! This story is very fun and interesting. This is a one-shot, but it's a long one-shot isn't it. Oh well.

Konnichwa, minna-san! Kyou wa shichi gatsu yokka desu. Amerika ni ometetou gozaimasu! Kono hanashi wa totemo tanoshikute, omoshiroi desu yo. Kore wa wan-shotto desu demo, nagai wan-shotto desu ne. Maa ne.

* * *

**Disclaimer(s):**

I didn't buy Matantei Loki Ragnarok. I don't have any money. I'm a college student!

Wastshi wa, Matantei Loki Ragunaroku wo kaimasen. Okane ga arimasen. Daigakusei desu yo!

* * *

**On with the story:**

Once upon a time…  
  
Mukashi mukashi…

* * *

**Locked InBy LokiGirl**

**Chapter One:**

It had been a normal morning—almost normal morning—at Loki's mansion. Mayura had come over bright and early questioning if any 'fushigi mysteries' had occurred while she wasn't there during the night, and of course Loki said no—even if there had been, he wouldn't have told her. But that morning he wasn't lying and with a pout on her face, Mayura ran to school… or tried to run to school. Not even out of the study's door, Mayura tripped and fell face first onto the hardwood floors. Of course, her short school uniform skirt had a mind of its own—not that Loki minded; he quite enjoyed the show. Dusting herself off, Mayura turned towards Loki and said good-bye again before actually running to school. Slowly, Loki made his way to his desk chair and began to read the book that he had began reading before Mayura had interrupted him. Only the goofy grin plastered to his face betrayed the events that had just transpired.

"Loki-sama, I'm leaving!" cried Yamino.

Loki walked out of his study and down the stairs to find Yamino holding a packed suitcase. "Have a good time at your convention Yamino-kun."

"Thank you Loki-sama. I'm sure I will."

Loki opened the door and waved to Yamino as he walked down the sidewalk. "When will you be coming back?"

"In three days!"

"Have a good trip," Loki paused, noticing Ecchan floating with Yamino. "Is Ecchan going with you?"

"Yes he is. Punyaan-san wants to find a tray that fits on his head better. Bye, Loki-sama," finished Yamino waving back at Loki before he disappeared out of sight.

All alone in the mansion, Loki closed and locked the front door. With no real purpose in mind, Loki walked back up to his study. It was only fifteen minutes later before he slammed shut the book he was reading and sprinted into the bathroom. Turning on the warm water faucet, Loki cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face. Besides a little red in his face, nothing seemed to be physically wrong with him. He waited five to ten minutes before shutting off the water and returning to his study. But it was only thirty minutes more before Loki was once again sprinting to the bathroom. This time however, Loki turned on the cold-water faucet and repeatedly splashed his face. Blast this childish body! Loki was breathing hard, and definitely looked a little more than flustered. His face was beet red and he was sweating like he had just run a mile in scorching thirty-two degree heat.

(A/n: 32 degrees Celsius… or 90 degrees Fahrenheit.)

Why is this happening now? I've never reacted like this before… even when Freya made me touch her yesterday. I've seen plenty of flashes in my day… hell, I've seen a lot more than flashes! Loki splashed his face with another handful of cold water. Curse this childish body! The images… the mere thoughts are enough to overload this pathetic shape! Well, that wasn't completely true… but Loki wasn't going to admit what 'mere thoughts' his subconscious mind had been coming up with. He stayed in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes before shutting off the water again. "What should I do?" Loki asked out loud to himself. I can't go back into the study… I'll just end up in here again. There's got to be somewhere else… something else I can do. Loki paused in thought. "Ah! I know!"

Loki went down the stairs and into the basement. He stopped and sighed at the bare metal stand that once held the precious purple flames of jaki. "All that work for such a limited time…" Picking his head up, Loki looked at the stand in determination. "I will return to the world of the gods Odin… mark my words. I will return… in my true form, and there's nothing you can do but delay that day."

Feeling better, Loki continued on his way to the place he had in mind. He stopped in front of the wall, a solid stone wall. Waving his hand, tiny lines of power crept up from the floor. When they reached about seven foot high, they turned inwards towards each other. The two lines met in the middle and a back surge of green energy went through the grooves they had created. Loki uttered something like a riddle or a poem under his breath, and within seconds, a worn brass ring emerged from within the stonework. Tugging on the ring, which suspiciously looked like a doorknocker, the wall swung open without a sound. Behind the area where anyone would have sworn was solid wall was a dark small room. Loki reached in and lit a torch that hung on the inside wall of this newly discovered room. Although the torch didn't give off much light, it was obvious that Yamino didn't know about this room. Dust, dirt, and grim covered the floor, while cobwebs and dust littered any of the open space. Loki sighed and blew out the torch before closing the secret door.

He was back fifteen minutes later with a bucket full of water, a mop, several scrub brushes, a duster, and lots of soap. He once again opened the secret door and lit the torch. Picking up his first weapon—the duster—Loki began to attack the cobwebs so he could actually step in the room. Coughing and sneezing at the dust he raised, Loki still managed to clear everything in a short amount of time. But that was the easy part. Walking into the now unobstructed room, he lit the chandelier that had been previously hidden. Loki looked at the floor. It had never bothered him much before… not enough to actually consider cleaning it, let alone have the implements on hand and the determination to do the work. Yamino-kun… what have you done to me? Loki had grown accustomed to nice clean floors that your shoes didn't stick to, and counters not covered in dust. He sighed and picked up the mop. It's not going to clean itself. And if you want a clean floor in a room only you know about, I guess it implies that you're the only one who can clean it. Loki sighed one more time as he dipped the mop into the bucket and began to scrub the floor clean.

.

.

.

It was around noon when Loki finally had the floor to his satisfaction—in the corners, he had even scrubbed the floor by hand. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Loki looked about the room in satisfaction. He then glanced down at the mop and single scrub brush he had used. Good thing I used Yamino-kun's discards. I wouldn't want to know what he would have done if I had used one of his 'still good' tools. I don't get it. They looked fine to me… before. And now that the floor was clean, he had space to clean and temporarily place all the items he had haphazardly stacked and packed in the room. Counter space cleared, Loki took the second scrub brush he had brought down and started to wash the shelves, wooden storage chests, and counters. It was one thirty in the afternoon when Loki returned the bucket and soap to Yamino's broom closet on the first floor. I should have remembered about the broom closet in the basement. It would have saved me walking… up… and down… these… steps… with all… this… stuff. Discretely Loki threw the mop and scrub brushes away. Yamino was a very thorough cleaner after all, and Loki didn't want to make him suspicious.

Returning to the basement, Loki admired his handiwork. But since now the room was clean, he had to organize all the stuff that he had laid out on the floor… not to mention the who-knows-what stored inside the wooden chests, or the various things piled on the shelves. "Now I remember why I despise cleaning… it always makes more work. Yuck…" But he only meant it half heartedly since he genuinely felt proud about all the hard work he had done that day and he was really looking forward to searching through all his 'illicit' and 'you're not supposed to have that' items he had gained, borrowed… or well…'found' over the years. He had several of Bragi's quills incase he needed to write or umm… rewrite official documents, a horn of plenty he had borrowed and not returned from Freyr, several of Freya's cords for marriage in different colors—you never know when in quickie and or secret wedding would be nessessary—as well as many other similarly acquired items of the gods.

Hanging from the ceiling in the far left hand corner was a mobile of small rotating prisms. Inside them were entrapments of light, capturing mostly embarrassing situations of his fellow gods in Asgard. Some of the pictures—you could call them that—were of Thor in Freya's wedding dress… Odin really drunk with a lampshade on his head… Sif without hair… Freya looking like an old hag… and many other beautiful blackmailing pictures. In the far right hand corner was another similar mobile, but it was filled with pictures of his and Glut's wedding, and of course pictures of his children as they grew up. Eisa and Einmyria… Loki let a few tears trickle own his cheeks. He hoped they were happy with their mother in Hel's domain. On the second tier were pictures of Sleipnir… although he didn't even recognize his own mother anymore. The third tier contained pictures of Fenrir, Midgardsormen, and Hel. I really need to get a new picture of Midgardsormen… I mean Yamino-kun. Yamino is such a nicer name. Not Norwegian, but still a nicer name. Hanging from the near corner on the opposite side as the torch was yet another hanging picture mobile. But Loki didn't go over to look at those pictures. He knew what was within those prisms and the wound was still too fresh for him to look upon them with fond memories of better times and maybe just a tear or two in his eyes. He knew that in time he'll be glad he didn't destroy those pictures just like he was now with his first wife and his first children's photos. But… not now.

The next thing he began to search through were the shelves he had hung above the three large wooden chests that were neatly pushed against the wall. Placed on the shelves were small boxes ranging from something the size of a shoe box, to those small as a ring boxes. In fact, he had several of such boxes that held precisely that, rings. Not that they were all his rings… most were being 'borrowed' from Odin. But he knew Odin wouldn't miss the 'few' solid gold rings he had nicked through the centuries. Loki kept them as security. Currency often changed on Midgard and the other worlds such as Muspelheim, Nidavellir, and Svartalfheim, but pure gold was always accepted and its value remained pretty much constant.

Other larger boxes contained different powders and magical herbs that could be used in some type of potion or another. Normally Loki would just ask Verdandi for a potion since she was much better at it than he, but there were times when he wasn't in the best… terms with Verdandi as well as times when he couldn't ask her to mix the potion he needed. Like the potion he made that gave all the gods the seven-year itch. Loki laughed. Now that was really funny.

On the lowest shelf was one of the largest boxes on the shelves, but it also was the lightest. The box itself was nondescript. In fact, the box was so ordinary that most people would have completely overlooked it. But that box was the most precious of his whole collection. Cradling it carefully in his hands, Loki placed the box on the counter before he opened it up to see its contents. Inside were slices of dried apple—slices of Idun's Apples. The other artifacts in the room would greatly anger almost all of the gods were they to ever learn about his secret storage room, but these apple slices were different. Those stolen slices—yes, even he admitted to them being stolen—would sentence him to death. And not this weird 'let's try to kill Loki' game Odin is playing either. No, these would give me instantaneous death by Odin himself. Loki knew he was playing with fire… but when did fire ever intimidate him? Closing the lid, he placed a second sealing incantation on the lock… just to be safe. He then carefully placed it back on the lowest shelf, with would have been about chest high in his true form. The last thing I need to do is to slip break a hip when I'm old and decrepit and desperately in need of a slice of apple. There is one good thing about this exile Odin placed me in… I don't age, but that's also my curse.

For some strange reason, an image of Mayura getting undressed popped into his mind. Warmth flooded his through his body, heating up his blood. Loki closed his eyes serenely, and savored the limited pleasure his youthful body could withstand. One flash, like he has seen that morning, was usually enough to supply his mind with enough ideas and images to keep him happy for a month or two… which of course made having any fun during the eighteenth, nineteenth, and earlier twentieth centuries more challenging. Then again, seeing the knees of a girl past twelve was a bit more… enticing back then. But Loki was all for the feminist movement… hey, who was he to complain if the girls wanted to wear shorter skirts? Exactly

Loki stayed away from the Islamic countries completely however. It just isn't fair! What is it with Islamic men and their need to cover their women from head to toe in cloth for anyway? They were all glad that he didn't have his full powers, or they would have all found themselves trapped within the body of nine year olds for… oh a century or two, just to see how they liked it.

Loki tilted his head up to the ceiling, knowing that he was still safely alone for another two hours at least before Mayura barged in asking about any new fushigi mysteries that might have occurred while she was at school. "Mayura…" A small smile crept on his lips. He grudgingly admitted that lately, Mayura's name was always on the tip of his tongue during these moments, but he attributed that to the fact that she was the supplier of most of his fantasies. Well, what would you expect? With that indecently short skirt and her uncanny clumsiness she must flash me at least two or three times a month! What he wasn't ready to admit, accept, or even consider was the fact that sights of other girls didn't have the same effect on him as Mayura did. Freya for instance could probably walk in at any point during the day or night, strip down to nothing in front of him, and yet he would miraculously remain stoic through the whole thing… alright, so not quite that. But something as innocent as Mayura's skirt lifting up in the wind would send Loki's hormones into action.

Loki opened his eyes as the sensations passed. "Huhhhh…" he sighed shaking his head. Getting back to work, Loki opened the third of the three wooden chests, which was in fact, the oldest. He opened up the lid cautiously, since he had forgotten what was stored within. "No wonder why I forget about this," stated Loki. Inside the chest was polished armor: a helmet, chain mail, a small round Viking shield, and a sword. I never used this stuff when it was popular and common to go around dressed in that getup… geez. He closed the lid down after scanning over the contents. Loki then proceeded to the second chest which contained clothes he had worn on the several in-disguise pranks he had pulled. They were items that he didn't want to throw away, yet couldn't keep in the open since… well they were rather incriminating. Loki pulled up the top article of clothing—the lady's in waiting dress he had worn that time he had gone with Thor to reclaim Mollinjir. "Oh, this thing brings back so many memories," he laughed, placing it on the floor and picking up the next piece underneath. Loki checked each article, making sure there were no moth holes in any of the fabric. He placed them back into the chest neatly, folding each one before replacing the mothball bag hanging from the underside of the chest lid. Wiping his hand together, Loki congratulated himself on the work done so far. There was only one last thing to straighten up, but he knew that wouldn't take too long, which was a very good thing since Mayura was due in about an hour.

.

.

.

Unbeknown to Loki however, Mayura was already in his study calling out his name. "Loki-kun! Loki-kun, where are you?!" she cried looking underneath the two sofas as if he might have been hiding there. "Mou… where are you Loki-kun. I know Yamino-san was leaving today for his kitchen convention but…" Mayura paused as an idea crept into her head. If Loki-kun isn't here right now, he wouldn't mind if I search around for ghosts, or aliens, or magical potions! Mayura bounced up and down in glee. But where should I look first? ... Umm... I know! The kitchen! Mayura raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where she first decided to check the cabinet under the sink, and then all the other cabinets around the room. In desperation she even checked the refrigerator, but she didn't find any ghosts or UFO's. In the refrigerator she did find however two slices of cake. One plate had a card with Mayura-san written on it while the other plate had a similar card that said Loki-sama. Mayura took out the slice of cake that was obviously meant for her. Delicious… Thank you Yamino-san!

Reenergized by the confectionary sweet left by the every caring Yamino-san, Mayura decided to start her search of Loki-kun's house afresh, and she knew exactly where to search… the basement! After all, if Yamino-san wouldn't let her go down there yesterday, there must be something really interesting to see. But Loki-kun might get mad at me for that… she sighed. He can't be mad about something he doesn't know about right?! I'll just have to be paying attention for when he comes back home. Mayura nodded her head in approval of her plan. Excitedly she tiptoed to the basement door. As soon as she started down the stairs, the door creaked shut behind her. What was that? Mayura turned around nervously. Hooo… just the door… silly Mayura. She walked down the rest of the stairs as quietly as a cat. Wow! This is just like exploring an underground dungeon! ..... Gulp... There's poltergeist, and zombies down in dungeons… Mayura took each step one at a time, becoming more fearful with each inch she descended. At the bottom of the stairs, she saw nothing but weird looking candelabra thingy on the ground. Nothing to be afraid of… Mayura wanted to sigh in relief and cry out in boredom at the same time, but she did neither, afraid that Loki-kun might have gotten back from whatever he was doing and find her snooping around in his basement.

Deciding on impulse, Mayura took a left from the stairs, not bothering to even look to the right. If she had, Mayura would have seen Loki kneeling before some sort of a container staring glazy eyed at a delicate pure white cord. But, Mayura's nature being the way it is, she boldly walked to the left and through the archway leading into a second room. It's so dark in here… huh? Something had caught her right eye. What's that reflection? "Waa…" whispered Mayura. "Why does Loki-kun have such a big mirror in an otherwise dark and empty room? ..... fushigi mystery!" Mayura came in closer to examine the mirror and cautiously touched it with her right hand. The glass shimmered and went blank before the silhouette of a pink haired girl—looking much like Mayura—suddenly appeared and started to reach out towards her. Mayura backed up in terror. "Stay… stay away from me…" she whispered. But the shadow within the mirror didn't seem to take her heed. Screaming, Mayura turned and ran full tilt towards the stairs. That's when she saw the secret room and Loki within it. "Loki-kun… help!"

Mayura's screaming pulled Loki out of his thoughts. But by the time he had orientated himself and looked up to see what was going on, Mayura had already smashed into him and was pulling the door shut. "Wait Mayura don't do that! ... No!" shouted Loki in alarm waving his arms franticly. Unfortunately, it was already too late. Mayura turned around to look questioningly at Loki's panicked warning, but the door had too much momentum to be stopped… sealing Loki and Mayura in.

Back in the basement proper, the shadow within the mirror stopped moving when it hit the glass of the corresponding viewing mirror elsewhere—for as everyone knows, you can't travel through mirrors. Softly the shadow began to speak, "Loki-kun huh? She trusts you, but do you care for her back? Or do you ignore her just like me? Either way, that bit of information may come in very handy if the Norns fail to kill you… father." Hel's shadow disappeared into smoky black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Mayura, what are you doing here?!" asked Loki agitated. "You're supposed to be in school for another thirty minutes!"

"The after school math program was canceled today because Kimura-sensei had a doctor's appointment."

(A/n: sensei means teacher.)

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Why were you sneaking around in my basement?" Loki retorted becoming angry.

"I wasn't sneaking! I called out your name several times and you didn't answer!" retorted Mayura back. Well… it's half true… Hope he buys it, hope he buys it… Mayura crossed her fingers behind her back for good luck.

Loki looked at Mayura warily, and decided to trust her this time. I didn't hear her come down the stairs. Hell, I didn't hear her at all until she had started screaming in terror.

"What's that in your hand?" she asked pointing at the cord Loki was still holding.

Flustered, Loki looked down at his hand. "What, oh you mean this? Nothing… nothing important at all," he rushed out. Before Mayura could think up anymore questions Loki returned the cord to the chest it had come from and quickly closed the lid. He even sat on top of the chest to stop Mayura's insatiable curiosity from getting the best of her.

"Umm, Loki-kun," questioned Mayura as she noticed that there wasn't any door knocker anymore, "how do we get out?"

"That's a very good question Mayura, but since you're the one who trapped us in here, maybe you know the answer?" replied Loki sarcastically.

"You're so mean Loki-kun! How was I supposed to know that this room doesn't have a door knob on the inside." But I was sure it had one. Wasn't that how I closed it in the first place?

"A very good observation Mayura, and that's exactly why I don't want you to go searching around the house." That, and with you're luck, you'll find the most dangerous or expensive item and break it. "You don't know everything about this place, and there are several areas where if you do something wrong… serious consequences may occur."

"You mean we're not going to get out of here!"

"I didn't say that."

"No! We're going to die! But there are so many fushigi mysteries that I haven't seen yet…!" Mayura began to sob. "I haven't seen the Lock Ness Monster, or an alien, or a real poltergeist, or a Leprechaun, or… or…" Mayura was crying too much to hear her words coherently.

"Mayura!" yelled Loki. She toned her sobs down and looked up to find a rather… pissed off Loki. "There is a way out of here, but I need to think about it. I don't usually lock myself into my own rooms after all," he drawled.

"You mean we're not going to die?"

"Yes, fortunately you locked yourself in here with me. Otherwise…" Loki left his sentence hanging. He didn't need to finish it for Mayura to understand what he was saying. "Still, it's going to be rather uncomfortable for the next two days. Mayura, you need to lift me up to the chandelier."

"Ah, okay." Mayura picked Loki-kun under the arms and raised him to about the same level as her head. "Hurry up Loki-kun… you're heavy," commented Mayura straining.

"Umm… Mayura, I need to be higher. Put me down." Mayura was more than willing to do as he said. How can I get up there? Mayura can't lift me and I'm obviously too short to reach it on my own. Loki spied the counter. No, too dangerous. It probably wouldn't hold my weight long enough to do what needs to be done. Anyway, that would be a horrible angel to do that part… Loki's head suddenly snapped up with an idea. "Mayura, kneel in front of the chests will you? I'll get onto your shoulders by standing on one of the chests."

"I don't know Loki-kun. You're really heavy," objected Mayura.

"Doing it this way you'll be lifting with your legs instead of your arms Mayura. And either we do this or neither of us is getting out of this room alive. It's that simple." Shocked, Mayura nodded her head and kneeled down in front of the wooden chests. Loki climbed onto her back and straddled her head as if he were taking a piggyback ride. How degrading… At least no one will know about this. "Alright now Mayura. Stand up and bring me over to the chandelier."

Awkwardly Mayura stood up, almost falling three times during the process. "Loki-kun, you're too big too be doing this… at least on me."

"Well if someone hadn't locked us in here, I wouldn't be playing piggyback ride. It's you're fault."

"Loki-kun is so mean! I didn't know we'd be trapped in here. I was running away from a creepy shadow trying to touch me from that big mirror you have in the other room."

Loki rolled his eyes, and didn't bother to respond. Mirrors are only for conversation, not transportation. I bet she didn't even stay long enough to see the 'shadow' hit their mirror… idiot, searching for 'fushigi mysteries' and then running off in terror every time she stumbles into something. "The faster you get me to the chandelier, the faster I can get down from here Mayura."

"Alright… I'm moving I'm moving Loki-kun." Slowly, making sure to hold onto the counter at all times to keep her balance, Mayura walked over to the chandelier. "There, now get us out!"

With only a slight hesitation, Loki pulled out two random—or what seemed to be random candles—from the chandelier. A minute passed before a clicking sound could be heard from the roof. Loki quickly placed the candles back into their original position. "Mayura, do you see the trap door that just opened in the ceiling?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to walk under it."

"I'll try. My legs feel like they're becoming jelly Loki-kun." And Loki could feel that Mayura wasn't joking… her steps were becoming smaller and less stable in just the few feet she had to walk to get to the trap door.

It seemed like forever to Mayura, but Loki had only been on her shoulders for five minutes. I was hoping this wouldn't be a problem but… Loki called down to her, "I can't reach the final switch Mayura. I'm going to have to stand on your shoulders." Even in my true form I had to stretch to get these last switches, and although my head is a little bit higher right now, my arms aren't as long.

"Just hurry up Loki…" gritted Mayura in obvious distress.

Carefully Loki positioned himself so that he could stand up onto Mayura's shoulders without causing either of them to lose their balance. "I'm moving at the count of three, so brace yourself. One… two… three!"

"Ah, Loki-kun!"

Loki braced himself with the inside of the trap door and hoped that Mayura would regain her balance. But Mayura kept on getting wobblier and wobblier. Here goes nothing. Reaching up, Loki flipped the last switch to open the door. His sudden movement however was enough to tip Mayura's very tentative balance. She tried to catch anything to stop her from falling backwards on the floor, but her effort was futile, only managing to knock over one of the many boxes stored on the shelf. Mayura landed on the floor with a large thud. Naturally, Loki fell on top of her. As the two lied on the floor momentarily dazed, a sparkling powder floated down on them.

* * *

"Nnnn…" moaned Loki. His head was cushioned on something soft and warm. Opening his eyes groggily, Loki wasn't prepared for the sight before him. He was planted face first into Mayura's chest! Unable to think straight, Loki just stared.

Mayura began to stir, causing her blouse to rub Loki's face. "Loki-kun… Are, are you all right? Umm, Loki-kun could you… get off me please?"

At the sound of Mayura's voice, Loki's brain finally registered exactly WHERE has eyes were staring at. Blood rushed up to his face and he frantically tried to get up from the awkward position he had landed on Mayura. In his hurry to get off Mayura and onto his knees however, his hands touched Mayura's body at varying degrees of intimate places. Catching his breath, Loki realized that his new position—him kneeling over Mayura with one knee between her legs—wasn't any better. Rocking his weight to his feet, Loki stood up, ran over to the far wall, and turned around so he won't have to face Mayura. "I… I'm… I'm sorry," he managed to stutter out, noticeably embarrassed.

Mayura slowly sat up and rubbed her back. "It's okay Loki-kun," reassured Mayura. Although she wasn't blushing nearly as bad as Loki, her face had gained a slight pinkish ting. He didn't touch me like that on purpose, did he? Get your mind out of the gutter Mayura! Loki-kun is only nine years old. He's not old enough to even that like that! Right? "Really Loki-kun, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me. Just, umm…" Mayura began to get redder in the face. "Just next time, watch out where you put your hands. Older girls don't like to be touched like that, okay?"

Loki kept his face towards the wall. Mayura's last words only reminded him where his face, hands, and lower body had been in relation to hers. And as much as he wanted to forget the whole thing, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Then something dawned on him. Next time? Of course that thought sent Loki's child body into overload shock. The color completely left his face and everything in his body was shutting down. Loki dizzily sat down on one of the wooden chests, almost ready to faint.

"Loki-kun, I thought you said that those switches would open the door?"

"They will open the door," replied Loki, who fortunately wasn't dizzy anymore, although he was still a little pale.

"The why hasn't the door opened?" questioned a worried Mayura. "I didn't break the door did I?"

"No, you didn't break the door. Remember that I said that it's going to be rather uncomfortable for the next two days?"

"Yeah"

"Well, those switches have started a mechanism that will open the door in two days."

'You mean we're trapped in this closet for the next two days?!"

"Technically the next forty-eight hours."

"Fushigi mystery!" squealed Mayura while Loki sweat-dropped. "Mastermind detective and his beautiful young sexy female assistant detective trapped inside a mysterious heavily secured vault!" Loki's face went white. Now usually Loki wouldn't even flinch at those words, but after so many ups and downs in less than a day, his equilibrium wasn't very stable. "Loki-kun, you're so white! You must have gotten hurt from the fall. You're going into shock!" Worried about her young friend, Mayura rushed over to where he was sitting. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking at the floor and didn't notice the box she had knocked on the ground earlier. Instead of kneeling down as she had intended, Mayura smashed into Loki—lips to lips.

.

.

.

Their kiss was surprisingly long considering the fact that Loki looked like a nine-year-old and Mayura wasn't into pedophilia. "I'm so sorry Loki-kun. You must be so confused right now. I'm not like that, really I promise. You're just a kid—a cute kid—but just a kid nonetheless."

Loki just gawked at Mayura. He wasn't worried about the pedophilia thing. He knew she wasn't. During the three hundred years he had been trapped inside a nine-year-old body, he had come across a fair number of them, and knew what the warning signs were. He generally stayed away from males fifteen or older that used the words 'cute' or 'pretty' in his description more than twice. He let females call him 'cute', but if 'pretty' or 'lovely' came up too often, he skirted away from them as well. A nine-year-old looking for visual gratification he may be, but those people were just sick. No, what had him gawking was the fact that he ENJOYED the kiss and was still conscious.

"Now if you were nine, eight, or seven, years older…" Mayura mused, "That kiss would probably have been for real." Mayura pouted. "But then Loki-kun would be my age attracting all kinds of attention and going out with the 'cute' girls according to Kotaro-kun. Doesn't anyone notice that there's a super fine girl right in front of them?!" shouted Mayura to no one in particular.

That kiss felt real enough to me.

"Ah! My second kiss stolen by a nine-year-old!" Mayura shut her eyes and puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Why couldn't I have gotten trapped in a closet with that nice, handsome, gorgeous foreign guy I ran into yesterday?!" Loki eyes widen as he stared at her. "You're supposed to get trapped in a closet, industrial freezer, or an elevator with a hot guy that you don't know or hate his guts… and then things are supposed to happen… and they fall in love… and then they do some more things… and then… Loki-kun, are you okay?" asked Mayura, but her inquiry fell upon deaf ears. Loki had fainted.

.

.

.

Mayura was happy when Loki-kun's breathing and skin color had returned to normal, but without cold water or something else to rouse him, there was nothing Mayura could do but wait for him to wake up on his own. "Ma… Mayura?" asked Loki fuzzily sitting up.

"Loki-kun! I'm so glad you're awake. I've been so worried," sobbed Mayura hugging the boy. "It's been six hours since you fainted, and I was so worried that something was wrong and you wouldn't be able to get to a hospital in time."

"No, I'm fine Mayura. I was probably just…" think of something… "dehydrated after working down here for so long."

"Oh, that makes sense. But Loki-kun, I don't see any water or juice in here. If you're dehydrated now, you'll be really sick in two days," noted Mayura.

"And how do you know that Mayura?"

"I got a B in health class Loki-kun."

"Well I'm glad you're not completely as dumb as you look," commented Loki evilly.

"Oh! Loki-kun! Now I know you're feeling better," she stated stamping her foot. "Take that back, I'm only bad in math class!" Mayura's stomach grumbled. "And hungry," she added sheepishly.

"Fortunately, I have provisions stored in here for this type of situation."

"Huh? But I don't see any food."

Standing up Loki pointed to an item on the counter. "It's right here Mayura."

"But Loki-kun that it's food, it's a funny looking cone."

"Watch," commanded Loki. "Two green apples," he instructed as he put his hand into the horn of plenty. Mayura gasped when lo and behold, Loki pulled out two beautifully rip green apples. "Here you go."

"Wow! Fushigi mystery! Can you get any type of food out of it Loki-kun?" asked Mayura fascinated.

"Yep, but you have to be careful what you ask for though. It doesn't understand about cooking or refrigeration. You kind of have to visually picture the form of the food you want. Getting water without a glass for instance is very wet and messy," added Loki making a face. Mayura giggled. "My personal favorite was when someone asked for an ice cream cone and got an ice cream puddle and a soggy waffle."

Mayura burst out laughing at that. "That must have been really messy!"

"Yes, very. Now what would you like to eat? I'm sure that apple wouldn't fill you up."

"Umm… mushroom rice with tofu!"

"Alright, but it's not going to be as good as Yamino-kun's," warned Loki as he pulled out two plates of mushroom rice with tofu as well as two sets of chopsticks. Putting his hand back into the horn of plenty, Loki produced two cups of steaming hot tea. "Ittadakimsu!"

.

.

.

The small dinner over, Mayura was wondering where to place the used dishes when they suddenly disappeared. "Loki-kun, where did the dishes go?"

"Back into the horn of plenty. It kind of reuses everything to make unlimited quantities of food. That's why you can't live off of a horn of plenty for long periods of time. But for the two days we'll be in here it'll be okay."

"Oh… umm… Loki-kun?"

"Yes Mayura?" Loki sighed.

"Where do we go to go to the bathroom?" she asked worriedly.

"See that space between the wall and the last chest Mayura?"

"Yeah"

"There's a chamber pot back there, and a roll of toilet paper."

.

.

.

Her hunger satisfied and all chaotic events of earlier that day over with, Mayura truly looked around the room for the first time. Wow, this place is filled with objects. It's just like a treasure room! Mayura stood up and walked over to the counter to look at the things arranged neatly on it in rows. But as interesting as it seemed to be, Mayura couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped her mouth.

Loki looked at the small clock on the counter. "It's eleven thirty at night Mayura. Perhaps we should get some sleep now."

Mayura yawned again. "I am really tired, but where are we going to sleep?"

"There's enough room on the floor. We can both keep on either side of the room. You can take the counter side and I'll take the chest side since I'm smaller and can fit over there better. How does that sound?" But the floor is going to get cold… hmm… Ah! I know. Loki opened the middle chest and pulled out two cloaks, one a dark blue and the other a dark green. "Here, we can sleep on these to keep us warm," he added handing Mayura the dark blue one.

"Thank you Loki-kun." Mayura laid the cloak down and snuggled into its warmth.

"Goodnight Mayura."

"Goodnight… Loki… kun," responded Mayura falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the floor.

Loki looked at the sleeping form of Mayura tenderly before laying down his own cloak on the floor and closing the chest lid. Standing back up, Loki hit his head on the lowest shelf. "Ouch!" he cried, but Mayura remained asleep. Loki put his hand to his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding—which he wasn't. I thought I wasn't quite tall enough to hit those shelves. Hmm… I must have been wrong. Thinking no more of the incident, Loki laid down and went to sleep across from Mayura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Without the sun or Yamino to wake either of them up, Loki and Mayura slept well into the day.  Mayura was the first to wake up as the small clock on the counter chimed eleven.  She kept her eyes shut, still sleepy and comfortably warm.  Her stuffed animal tightened his hold around her and dragged her closer to him.

.. .. ..

.

.. .. ..

.

.. .. ..

.

.. .. ..

.

.. .. ..

Mayura's brain clicked on reluctantly.  Panda-chan doesn't have arms.  Panda-chan can't move either!  Then what just…?  Fushigi mystery!  Mayura opened her eyes to find Loki's face mere inches away from her.  She was disappointed that it wasn't some kind of creepy mystery, and yet deep down—so deep that Mayura hardly noticed—Mayura was elated.  I wonder what it would be like…  Maybe if I just scoot a little closer, Loki-kun might accidentally…  Mayura's brain became fully awake at that thought.  Desperately she pushed Loki away from her and backed into the counter. 

Loki woke up abruptly in pain from being slammed into the wooden chests.  He sat up groggily to find a terror stricken Mayura breathing heavily.  "Mayura, are you okay?  What's wrong?"

Mayura pressed herself against the counter as much as possible.  I just… I wanted… I was about to…  Oh my god!  "I… I had a bad dream," Mayura lied.

Loki stood up and walked over to Mayura.  Placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, he stated, "Mayura, its okay.  There's nothing to be afraid of.  Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I rather not."

"Alright"

Since when did Loki become so caring?  "Don't worry.  I'm alright.  It was just a silly dream."  Mayura lifted up her hand to mess the young detective's hair when something dawned on her.  "Loki-kun… when did you get so tall?"

"Huh?"  Loki looked down at himself.  He didn't feel or look like he was back in his original form.  Nor was his voice that of his older self, it still had the high pitch tones of childhood.  Lifting his gaze back up Loki responded, "Are you sure you're alright?  I didn't get any taller since yester…day…"

Loki found himself staring straight ahead, if not a little downcast at something that he should have been staring up at—Mayura's chest.  "I… I… wha…?"  Loki was dumbfounded.  How?  This can't be happening.  Only jaki can return me to my original form!  But… this isn't even my original form.  I'm still magically sealed.  This is just a taller, older version…  Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "Mayura, where's the box that you knocked down; the one that you tripped over yesterday afternoon?"

"Right there," answered Mayura pointing. 

Loki picked it up and read the inscription on the box written in Norse Runes—Fairy Dust.

"Loki-kun… why are you so interested in the box?  There's nothing in it," stated Mayura.

"That's exactly the problem—there's nothing in it.  It used to be full of fairy dust."

"Fairy dust?  What does that do?"

"It ah… alters the, ah… physical form of a person it touches," explained Loki vaguely.

"But what does that have to do with you getting taller?" asked Mayura densely.

"Fairy dust temporarily matures the body to a desired age…"

"Why would fairy dust do that?" inquired on excited Mayura.

"You know that fairies capture anyone who steps inside a toadstool ring they inhabit, right?"

"Yeah, it's said to be a wonderful experience of fun and games, but you never get to see your family again.  That's so sad, isn't it Loki-kun?"

"Oh, it's much sadder than you think Mayura.  It's true that you are immersed within a world of pretty flowers, songs, fun, and games, but… humans can't live in their world for very long—only a year or two and then they die."

"That, that's terrible…  Then why do the fairies trap people and don't let them leave?"

"Reproduction"

"Eh?  I don't follow you."  Mayura blinked cutely.

"Fairies, Mayura, are infertile with other fairies.  So they capture humans to continue the species.  Most of the humans they can capture however are children—either because they are easier to trap, are more curious, or just not as careful—I'm not sure.  But human children are unable to reproduce and most of the children that they capture wouldn't be able to do so for at least another three to four years, by which point they would be dead.  So the fairies came up with a solution."

"Fairy dust?"

"Fairy dust, which is a natural byproduct each time they flag their wings.  The children captured by the fairies are inundated with it and reach full maturity in a couple of hours to a day.  Girls usually have one to two children and boys get passed around to any female fairy wishing to become pregnant."

"………………"  Mayura's eyes began to water.  "Those poor children!  They must be so mentally scarred after that." 

"Fortunately, most die happily in their sleep, blissfully unaware of the truths of their lives.

Mayura dried her eyes and sniffed.  "Perhaps a quick death is a blessing."

"I suppose, but that's why children are told to never play around toadstool rings."

"Loki-kun, how do you know so much about it?" asked Mayura suspiciously.

"Because I'm a detective who deals in the unusual and paranormal—that kind of information would come in handy, unless you want me to be used as one of their reproduction humans!"

"No, no… I didn't mean that.  But you just seem so…"  Mayura saw an annoyed look in Loki-kun's eyes.  "Never mind…"  Loki raised one of his eyebrows at that.  "But why, when did you get fairy dust on you?"

"This box was full before you knocked it over.  The dust must have landed on me while we were dazed after the fall."

"I'm sorry Loki-kun.  It's all my fault that you're… you're…"

"That I'm what Mayura?"

"That you're aging… maturing so fast.  No one should have to deal with that."  Mayura cast her eyes down towards the floor.  "Puberty is hard enough at its normal pace.  I'm sorry."

"Puberty?" asked Loki taken off balance.  He had forgotten that he would have to go through all the in-between stages too.

"Well yeah.  You're probably really close if not starting puberty right now, guessing from your height."

"You mean like liking girls and wanting to do weird things with them?  Loki asked naively, putting on a fake 'oh that's yucky' look.  If I play my hand right, she'll fall right into a nice situation… for me.  Huh, never thought of using fairy dust before.  Never thought I'd want my adult form without my powers released though either.

In a few more hours Loki-kun could, would want to…  Mayura blushed at her thoughts.  What is wrong with me?!  She shook her head violently.  This is Loki-kun!  My best friend!  And Loki-kun is going through enough, he doesn't need any sick attraction.  "Ah… well, yes.  When you get older… I mean when you grow up… ah…"

"I know what you mean Mayura."

"You'll find out that girls aren't as yucky as you think they are."

"Would that mean I'd like you like that?" inquired Loki sweetly.

"Loki-kun, you'd probably like someone your own age… like Reiya-chan.   I'll be a little too old for you," giggle Mayura warily.

"But Mayura, I thought you said I was hitting puberty now?  Wouldn't that mean I would start to like girls now too?"  Loki could barely contain his mirth.  I haven't had this much fun in ages, and it's only the beginning.

"I guess," whispered Mayura nervously.

"And wouldn't that mean that Reiya-chan would be too young for me?  So why couldn't I like you?" he asked cocking his head cutely.  "Or is it because you don't like me?" he pouted.

"No, of course I like you Loki-kun."  Just maybe a little too much.  Mayura bent down to gently hug Loki-kun in what she hoped was a friendly, but not 'too friendly' of a manner.  After all, she didn't want to give Loki-kun any wrong ideas that may hurt him.

Meanwhile, Loki smirked evilly.  You're falling into my trap Mayura.  You will be mine.

Mayura released Loki from her hug and desperately tried to think of anything to change the subject.  Looking around, she picked a random object to ask Loki all about.  "Loki-kun, what are those shiny prisms?"  Moving closer in, Mayura noticed that they weren't attached by anything.  "They're flying!  Fushigi mystery!"

Loki sighed.  Mayura's always searching for her mysteries.  "They're pictures, and umm, yeah… they're floating."  Loki sweat-dropped.

Mayura seemed nonplused by the whole idea of floating pictures, as if she had always known they existed.  "Oh my gosh!  Narugami-kun in a dress!  When… when did that…"  Mayura couldn't finish her question since she was laughing too hard.

"Just last millennium… year.  Just last year Mayura."  Loki repeated more firmly.  She didn't hear that slip, did she?

Fortunately for Loki, Mayura was only half listening to him.  Most of her attention was focused on the floating picture prisms.  "That, that's Kaitou-san!  But why is he trying to dance with that black bear?" worried Mayura.  "Kaitou-san didn't get hurt, right Loki-kun?"

"Nope, except for some hurt pride he was fine Mayura."  Although it was a really close shave… literally.

"That's good.  Loki-kun, your never told me that you knew Kaitou Freyr-san."

.

.

.

"Loki-kun, you made lunch and tea, let me make dinner.  Please Loki-kun, pretty please?" begged Mayura.  "I promise not to make a mess.  And even if I do, it'll all go back into the horn right?"

"Yes," replied Loki reluctantly.  "All but stains, they seem to stay on clothes for too lo…**ng**," cracked Loki dropping a good octave.  He looked at Mayura sheepishly.  "I guess my voi…**ce**** is** chang**ing**."

Mayura giggled, and then looked down in shame.  "I'm sorry Loki-kun.  I shouldn't be laughing."  Loki didn't saying anything and just looked at her menacingly.

Loki swallowed and hoped his voice would remain steady for the little bit he had to say.  "You do dinner.  I shouldn't be using magic with my voice the _way it _**is**."

"Well, what would you like for dinner?"  Loki just shrugged his shoulders.  "Loki-kun, you can talk to me.  Please?  You don't have to be embarrassed.  I won't laugh anymore.  I promise."

Loki looked away.  It doesn't matter if you laugh or not Mayura.  I… I'm embarrassed anyway.  Loki wasn't quite sure why he was embarrassed to have his voice crack and brake in front of Mayura—he only knew that he was.  He cleared throat and swallowed again, hoping to keep his voice steady even though he knew it wouldn't work.  "_Spa_ghetti"

Mayura placed her hand into the horn of plenty and commanded, "Spaghetti with tomato sauce."   Unfortunately, she had forgotten two very important things—which she remembered as lukewarm spaghetti fell all over her school blouse and skirt, staining her white blouse completely red, since she had managed to get the tomato sauce just fine.

"You **for**got to _the_ plate **and to heat** it, _didn't_ you?"

This time it was Mayura's turn to look embarrassed.  "Yeah…  Hey, don't laugh Loki-kun!  It was only my first time, let me try it again."  Concentrating real hard before she said anything, Mayura managed to create a plate of hot spaghetti and a fork for Loki and herself, as well as two cups of decent tea.

Loki remained quiet through the dinner, even for him.  Mayura understanding why Loki-kun didn't want to talk remained silent as well.  "Thank you **Mayura, the food was** really good.  But _maybe_ you should get _out_ of that **stained uniform**?" asked Loki politely.

"And get into what?  I don't have a spare change of clothes with me Loki-kun."

"In the **second trunk I have something** that should _fit _you."  Loki opened the trunk and pulled out the third piece from the bottom.  He looked at it softly before handing it to Mayura.  "This **was**… mumble… _before she died_," he commented with a tear running down his cheek.

"Loki-kun, you don't have to let me wear something as important as this.  The stain will dry.  I wouldn't want to impose… really," Mayura replied lifting her hands up in refusal.

"No, it's alright.  **She would have wanted it this way**."

"You must have really loved her."

"Yes."  Two more tears came down his cheeks. 

Mayura took the dress reverently.  "It will be an honor to wear Loki-kun," she stated bowing formally. 

A small smile crept on Loki's tear streaked face.  "I'll **turn around so you can** _change_."

Mayura blinked her eyes rapidly before cringing, "Eh?!!!!!!!!!!!"  It seemed that she had forgotten that there was no 'private' area to change in.  I can't change in front of Loki-kun!  Boys aren't allowed to see girls…  What if Loki-kun peeps?!  You want him to peep.came a voice from inside her head.  What?!  No I don't! 

"**Well, what else** **can** we do?"

"There's got to be something we can use as a screen…"  Mayura looked around frantically for something that could be used… a sheet, a towel… those two cloaks.  "Loki-kun, turn around please."

"But _you're_ **not even changing yet.**"

"Loki-kun, I told you to turn around!" huffed Mayura puffing her cheeks and stamping her foot.

"**Alright, alright.**  I'll turn **around**," Loki huffed right back, crossing his arms.

.

.

.

It was forty-five minutes later—it had taken that long for Mayura to make her make shift screen (which wasn't much) and figure out how to put on the dress Loki had handed her.  To Mayura's credit, the dress was rather complicated with several petticoats, a low cut string tided back and small puffy sleeves just barely big enough to hold up the dress in Mayura's opinion.  It took her another half hour of squiggling and worming before she finally admitted that she couldn't tie the back of the dress without help.  "Loki-kun?"

"………………"

"Loki-kun, could you please help me?"

**"I thought I had to stay turned around."**

"Please Loki-kun?"

**"You didn't trust me enough.  That's why you had to make that make shift screen."**

"Loki-kun… please!  I really need your help," begged Mayura.

**"You couldn't trust me before.  Why did you think you could trust me now?"**

"I do trust you Loki-kun.  It's just that… getting undressed in front of a cute boy, even when he's turned around is embarrassing."  Mayura blushed a deep shade of red at her admission.  "Please Loki-kun, I need your help."

**"I'm just cute?"** asked Loki right behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  Not expecting a reply, but knowing the answer anyway if the shiver that ran through Mayura's body was any indication, Loki leaned in and whispered into her ear, **"What do you need my help with?"**

Loki-kun's voice has settled.  That… that means he's fourteen or fifteen years old now.  Almost the same age as me.  Mayura's heartbeat ran wild.  "I, I … I can't tie up the b… back of the dress." 

**"Oh, is that all…"**  Loki moved his hands over the dress, almost caressing Mayura on the pretext of smoothing out the dress so he could tie it up.  When he reached her stomach, Loki applied more pressure and pulled the fabric towards him.  Taking the two ends of the cord, he began to tightly tie the back of the dress, making sure that the two sides of fabric came together.  Loki worked quick and effortlessly, having tied this particular dress for his wife Sigyn on multiple occasions.  He was up to the middle of her back when he encountered a problem.  **"Umm, Mayura… there's one slight problem."**

"What is it Loki-kun?" wondered Mayura warily.  She knew things had been gong to smooth.

**"This dress wasn't designed to be worn with a bra."**

Now Mayura had been prepared for a number of things like, the dress is damaged, it won't fit, I can't finish tying it up, or something along those lines.  This dress wasn't designed to be worn with a bra wasn't one of them however.  "What!  I'm not going to wear a dress without a bra!"

**"You won't be without a bra, just not a separate one.  The dress had a built in bra, and your extra one is getting in the way,"** Loki tried to explain.

"I see, but how I am going to take my bra off without getting out of this dress?"

**"Do you trust me?"**

"Huh?"

**"I said, do you trust me."**

"Yes"

**"Then hold still."**  Letting go of the cord, Loki brought his hands up to the clasp on Mayura's bra.  Loosening it, he took the strap on her left shoulder and pushed it down and around her arm.

"Loki-kun, what are you doing?" she asked trying to hold down her temper.

**"Removing your bra," **he replied flatly proceeding to do the same thing with the other side.

"………………."

**"Okay, you can finish taking your bra off now."  **Mayura just nodded her head and took it off still speechless.  Loki went back to tying the dress.  **"Lift them up Mayura?"**

"Them?"

**  
"Your bust.  Lift it up please."**

"Like this?"

**"A little higher… that's good."**  Without further ado, Loki finished tying Mayura into the dress.  If anything he was a little shocked at how easy it went.  Mayura fits perfectly into it.  I would have expected it to be slightly small or just a little big in difference places.  If I didn't know better I would swear that this dress was tailored to fit Mayura.  **"I'm done."**

Mayura twirled around to thank Loki and found herself looking up into Loki's eyes, acutely aware that his hands were resting on her hips.  "Thank you… Loki-kun." 

Not realizing what he was doing, Loki leaned in to kiss Mayura, and as their lips touched he mumbled, **"Sigyn."**  The sweet little kiss Loki had planed was turning into something more when he forcefully broke the kiss and backed away, staring at Mayura in shock.

Why didn't I see it before?  Besides being a few years younger and therefore not fully developed, she's an exact replica!  Has all this… have all those feelings I've felt for Mayura been because she reminds me of my dead wife?  Am I using Mayura to be with Sigyn?  Loki's expression turned from shock to revulsion.  **"Forgive me, Mayura, I'm so sorry.  I just… I couldn't…"**

"Help it?  I understand Loki-kun," finished Mayura.  Silence fell on the room—sticky uncomfortable silence.  The only sound in the room came from the clock which was striking nine o'clock.  "Umm… the dress looks pretty on me, doesn't it?" asked Mayura to break the tension.

**"It looks beautiful."**  Thankful for the break in the silence, Loki motioned for them to sit down on the chests—of course they sat as far away from each other as possible.  Not wanting the tense silence to return, Loki asked a question which he hoped was in safe territory.  **"What are you going to tell Mayura-papa when we get out?"**

"Nothing.   Papa is visiting relatives and he couldn't take me because of school.  Anyway, I wouldn't have wanted to have missed any fushigi mysteries!"  Loki sighed as usual.

.

.

.

The clock struck three and Loki and Mayura had to admit it was time to go to bed, but neither of them seemed keen on opening up the subject.  Mayura remembered the last morning way too well and Loki was thinking along the same lines although he didn't know what had already happened.  "Maybe we should…   What's your favorite color?" asked Mayura lamely.

**"Red, what's yours?"**

"Pink like my hair."

**"Ah…"**

.

.

.

The clock hit six am and Loki's eyes were heavy.  "Loki-kun, why don't you go to sleep?"

"**But what about you Mayura?"** asked Loki yawning.

"I'll be okay," replied Mayura yawning as well.

**"But Mayura…."** objected Loki, **"You're…"**

"Girls and boys our age are not allowed to sleep in the same area!"

**"We have to sleep though Mayura."**

"No like this we don't," she retorted almost hysterical.

Loki yawned again**.  "What if we make a divider?"**

"That would be okay, out of what?"

**"Umm… we'll move the chests into the center of the room and sleep on either side."**  Mayura agreed to this and pulled the first chest out into the middle.  Loki took the second, but he couldn't move the third one on his own**.  "Mayura, help me?"**

"Arghh!  What do you have in this?  Bricks?"

**"Sort of."**

"There we have a divider."  Mayura took the cloak Loki had given her the night before while Loki spread his own on the floor.  "Goodnight Loki-kun."

**"Goodnight Mayura."**  Loki put his face to the wall, wanting to stay away form the hinges.  I'm glad that I cleaned the floor so well yesterday. thought Loki as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Mayura's eyes opened. The light was the same as always, but Mayura knew that she hadn't slept for long. Sitting up, she looked at the clock, "Only seven o'clock…" Sighing, she fell back down onto the floor. Turning on her side, she hoped she could get back to sleep when the chests caught her interest. Curiosity overcoming her sleepless annoyance, Mayura sat up and went to the farthest chest away from Loki's head. Lifting up the lid, Mayura now knew what Loki meant by 'sort of.' Loki-kun sure keeps the weirdest things. After closing the lid carefully, Mayura went over to the chest she really wanted to open, the one that Loki-kun had embarrassedly hidden the rope he was holding when she had locked them in. Yes, she had skipped the second chest altogether, having already seen its contents several times.

She opened the lid silently; worried that Loki could wake up at any second. The risk of getting caught only increased the excitement. Mayura looked over the side of the chest. So this is what Loki-kun was so embarrassed about. Mayura slowly dipped her hand into the chest and pulled out the white cord she had seen earlier. Brining it up to eye level, Mayura wondered what could have been so special about the cord to make Loki-kun embarrassed. Absentmindedly, Mayura closed the chest lid.

Suddenly Mayura's attention was caught by a picture mobile she hadn't noticed before. She creped up towards the mobile without a sound. I wonder what are in these pictures? Loki-kun didn't even mention them. Mayura had to look at the pictures closely because the light was so bad in the corner as if Loki had purposely set it up that way. They're wedding pictures! Wow, she's so pretty! I wish I looked as beautiful as her. I wonder who the guy she married is… Ah! There he is. Her brain sputtered. "He's… he's the guy I saw at the cake shop!" Mayura covered her mouth and turned to look at Loki-kun. Fortunately he hadn't woken up. But something else startled her. Loki-kun is wearing… looks like that guy I met… he looks like the guy in this picture! Fushigi mystery!

Looking back at the pictures, Mayura noticed a cord tied around the happy couple's wrists. Glancing back at Loki-kun, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be married to Loki-kun. No, no, no! I don't like Loki-kun like that!

You don't?

NO!

You could have fooled me.

Well, you're wrong.

Your liked the way his hands touched you today, and his voice. His voice sent shivers down your spine. Admit it! shouted the mysterious voice from within Mayura's head.

But it's wrong! Loki-kun is just a kid!

Perhaps… but is it wrong now? He certainly doesn't look like a little kid right now.

Physically… but Loki-kun is still mentally a child!

Is he? When has he ever acted like a child?

You have a point there.

And he looks exactly like that guy you met outside Kotaro's caked shop two days ago.

But that's impossible! Three people can't look exactly the same.

Who did that man at the cake shop remind you of?

Loki-kun admitted Mayura reluctantly.

Then perhaps he is Loki-kun. How many people do you know, even heard of that have unrelated years apart identical twins?

None

Exactly

Umm… who are you?

Your other self. One with memories of the past.

Why couldn't you talk to me before?

Odin's powers were too strong. Don't you remember?

Odin… my father, Loki-kun's… Loki's blood-brother.

Yes, but what about yourself?

I was… Sigyn… Loki's wife.

Images flashed through her head. Places and events that she knew she should know, and yet had no memories of. But as quickly as the visions came to her they left, leaving only a name… Sigyn. Mayura tried to communicate with her other self, but was met with silence. Looking back down at the cord in her hand, she imagined hers and Loki's wrist bound together in marriage. But he's too young and papa won't allow it. she pouted. But… what papa and Loki don't know… And it's only for pretend. That can't hurt, can it? Lifting up her skirts, Mayura stepped over the chests to lie down next to Loki. She held her breath nervously, hoping that he wouldn't notice her presence. Loki stirred. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. But he only rolled over, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

Taking his right wrist in her hand, Mayura loosely wrapped the white cord around their wrists three times and tied it off with a knot—guided it seemed, by practiced hands. Loki pulled her into his arms, and this time she couldn't… didn't want to leave his embrace. Warm and content, the anxious feeling that had woken her up left, and Mayura fell soundly asleep in Loki's arms.

.

.

.

During their sleep, the cord fell off their wrists still tied, and found its way between two of the chests. There it would be unseen and forgotten.

.

.

.

Loki was the first one to wake up and open his eyes. He wasn't surprised to find himself holding a sleeping Sigyn in his arms. Inches away, Mayura woke up stretching—brushing her lips against his. Still a little foggy from sleep, Loki's brain didn't mind shutting down and gave into the soft sweet lips of the woman in his dreams. He ended the kiss gently. Loki opened his eyes once again—this time to reality.

Mayura… This is Mayura, not Sigyn. I miss her. I miss Sigyn. Can't I pretend? Just for one time that my Sigyn is back to me? To be able to hold her, cherish her… **"****Forgive me Mayura,"** whispered Loki as he pulled her to him tightly before kissing her passionately. Hazily understanding that Loki-kun was kissing her, Mayura wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him back enthusiastically. She didn't care. Loki-kun wasn't a child anymore, and for the limited time he would be that way, Mayura wanted to love him the way she always secretly had.

.

.

.

Exhausted, Mayura fell back asleep on Loki's chest as he gently stroked her hair. **"Thank you Mayura, for that one last time with my Sigyn."** Kissing her forehead, Loki looked up at the clock. Three forty-five… just enough time to get myself dressed before the door opens. Finished dressing, Loki snapped his fingers to send Mayura into a deep sleep. Wrapping her in the cloak they had both been just lying in, Loki picked her up.

The door opened and Loki exited his secret room closing the door quickly behind him. He rushed up to the bathroom, to wash Mayura off. Washed and dried, Loki dressed her in one of the spare school uniforms she kept at the detective agency. But he still had to hurry. Outside the heavily wards of his secret room, Odin's spell upon him was quickly negating the effects of the fairy dust. Loki picked Mayura up and sprinted to one of the aired out guest rooms. Just as he laid down Mayura on the bed, he felt his body revert to that of a nine-year-old. Standing up on his tip-toes, Loki covered Mayura with a blanket.

Returning from cleaning himself up, Loki flopped down into a soft chair by the bed to wait for Mayura to wake up. "Mnnnn… Loki-kun, where am I?" asked a disorientated Mayura.

"In a guest room. You had a pretty high fever, and I didn't want you to stay at home all by yourself like that," explained Loki without a flaw.

"But what about us getting locked in that storage room in the basement?"

"What are you talking about? There's no storage room in my basement—besides the broom closet."

"No… no, this room had all these magical things in there like a horn that made food, and glass pictures that floated! But we got trapped in there and you had to open the door with these secret mechanisms. But you were too short to reach them and had to climb up on my shoulders." Loki looked at Mayura incredulously. "Really, it's true! And then… and then you got covered in fairy dust and…"

"Fairy dust? Mayura, I think you were dreaming," he stated is his normal condescending voice.

"But it seemed so real Loki-kun!"

"Fever dreams can seem very lifelike, but they're still just dreams Mayura."

"I guess that's true," Mayura admitted pouting.

"Come on, now that you're all better why don't we have some dinner. Yamino-kun left plenty in the refrigerator."

"Okay, I am kind of hungry."

* * *

**---Almost Three Months Later---**

"We don't have any customers…"

"That's true…" Yamino replied yawning.

"Isn't that good? I prefer it better this way."

"I guess."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Loki lifted up his head. "It must be Yamino-kun's shimeji." Ecchan voices his agreement.

"No, the shimeji won't come till tomorrow."

"Then don't tell me it's a customer?" asked Mayura excitedly.

"Could be," replied Fenrir—not that Mayura heard it.

"I'll go get it!" shouted Yamino running out of Loki's study.

"Now then, I wonder that case it'll be this time."

"That goes without saying!" responded Mayura turning around with Fenrir in her arms. "It must be a mysterious mystery!" she finished winking at Loki.

"Yes, I'm coming right now!" called Yamino at the front door.

.

.

.

"Loki-sama! There's someone here to see you," announced Yamino. Behind him was a young woman, perhaps fourteen years old. She was wearing a cute black and white maid's outfit and had blue—almost purple shoulder length hair.

"Welcome, please have a seat," offered Loki.

"No need to Loki-sama. I'm here to deliver a message and a personal package," stated the young woman. Walking up to Loki's desk she handed him an envelope and a small package that seemed to come from nowhere. "However, this message and my gift can not be opened until the one thought dead returns. Any attempt to do so will incur serious consequences." Finished with her business, the blue haired girl walked out of the study.

"Fushigi mystery! Mysterious girl delivers a strange message and package with a cryptic warning! Loki-kun, do you know what she meant?"

"No, I don't." Idun, what are you up to? Is this just another plot to kill me? Why…? Odin…

Loki put away the package and was about to do the same with the letter when Mayura exclaimed, "Loki-kun, you have to keep letters like that on your person. What if you find the person thought dead and have to read it right away?"

"Thank you Mayura, I hadn't thought of that." Mayura beamed brightly at Loki and scratched Fenrir's head. Loki couldn't help but smile back at Mayura, her happiness making him happy in return. "But Loki-kun, don't solve the mystery tomorrow, please?"

"And why is that Mayura?"

"I have a doctor's appointment," she pouted.

Loki laughed. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything okay?"

"Ohhh, Loki-kun is so mean!" she yelled sticking out her tongue jokingly. Everyone laughed at that, even Fenrir who barked cutely.

Knowing that Mayura had a doctor's visit, Loki wasn't worried when Mayura didn't show of the next day, or even the day after that—although he thought it was a little strange. But by Saturday, he had become extremely worried and was about to go visit her when Mayura walked into his study.

"Good afternoon Mayura," he greeted, putting down the book he was reading.

"Hello Loki-kun," replied Mayura looking at the floor.

"Mayura, are you okay? We've been worried about you."

"I'm fine Loki-kun, the doctor said…" Mayura fell silent.

Getting up from his chair, Loki walked over to Mayura and led her to sit down on the couch next to him. "What did the doctor say Mayura?"

Mayura fidgeted with her fingers, pressing them together like she did every time she was nervous or embarrassed. "You didn't know this, but I haven't been feeling too good in the morning lately and…"

"And?"

"And I went to the doctor to see what was wrong and he told me that I was a fine, healthy—girl." Loki looked at Mayura suspiciously.

"There's something you're not telling me Mayura."

"Loki-kun, do you remember when I got sick three months ago and I told you about a dream I had?"

"Yes." Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think that dreams can sometimes be real?"

"Yes," replied Loki warily. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm pregnant Loki-kun."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Loki stared at Mayura in shock. "You're pregnant?"

"Umhmmm…"

"And how far along are you?"

"Three months."

"And the father is?" asked Loki getting worried. Mayura lifted up her head to look right into Loki's eyes, biting her lip nervously. "I… I am?" Mayura nodded her head positively. I'm the father? Mayura's carrying my child? What should I… I have to… "What do you want to, to do with our baby?" posed Loki even though it hurt him to ask.

"What are you implying Loki-kun?"

"Well, you have the option to… to…"

"No! I love you Loki-kun, and if this baby of ours is the only reminder of that time we shared in a dream… I'll… I'll take care of him or her all by myself if I have to!" yelled Mayura standing up. "So… so there!" Loki smiled at Mayura's loud display. "Loki-kun, what are you smiling at?" she retorted angrily.

Standing up, Loki grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the study. "Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the basement. There's something down there that we need."

"What and why?" Mayura inquired confused as she was led down the basement stairs to a solid wall.

"We need one of Freya's cords so I can claim our little one before you begin to show," he replied gently, touching Mayura's stomach tenderly.

"Loki-kun…" Loki waved his hand in front of the wall and opened his secret storage room. Everything was exactly the same as they left it three months ago. "Loki-kun, you said you didn't have this room! Why did you lie to me?! It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, it wasn't a dream. I didn't want to get you involved. People would be after your life if they knew you knew about this room. Besides me, you are the only other person alive or dead that knows about this room."

"What about Yamino-san?"

"Not even Yamino-kun."

"Then why are you telling me about it now?" Mayura inquired incredulously.

"Because I have so much to tell you," he responded, pushing back the first and second chests. Loki looked at the floor and noticed for the first time the cord Mayura had tied around their wrists in secret. His eyes flashed red and he slammed the door shut. "I'm not going to open this door until you explain the meaning of this!" he commanded, thrusting the knotted chord at Mayura.

"I… I don't really know why I did it. I was curious I guess. I wanted to pretend I was married to you Loki-kun."

"You wanted to marry me?" Mayura nodded and blushed.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"Not seriously. I overreacted. You see, this cord was the Freya's cord from my wedding with my second wife, Sigyn."

Sigyn… why does that name sound so familiar? "I'm sorry Loki-kun." Mayura bowed her head in shame. "Wait a minute! Second wife?!"

"I said there was a lot I needed to explain, didn't I?" Loki released the magic holding himself within his childish form.

Mayura stared at the young man before her: The man from the cake shop, the older Loki-kun that wasn't from a dream, the man who told her he was a god… "Loki-kun?"

**"Yes Mayura?"**

"You're a god? Is this what you really look like?"

**"Yes and yes, Mayura.**** Now, I need you to tell me exactly what you did with this cord. Then I'll answer any of your questions."**

Mayura looked down, embarrassed again. "I don't know why I did this… it sounds so silly! I… I held our right wrists together and loosely wrapped the cord three times around our conjoined wrists before making the knot."

Loki blinked at her. How could she know the proper way to… If Sigyn approves… created our union… thank you Sigyn.

"Loki-kun?" At the sound of Mayura's voice, Loki pushed her back against the wall. "Loki-kun, I'm sor…" apologized Mayura, but Loki stopped her words with a passionate kiss.

**"I'm not mad at you Mayura."**

"Aren't you going to open the door Loki-kun?" asked Mayura warily. She wasn't sure what Loki-kun could be thinking, or what could have been so important about her earlier answer. If she had to guess from his expression what he was feeling, she would have had to say he was… hungry.

**"Not yet."** Loki bent down and once again fervently kissed her. Mayura melted into this embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair. Breaking off the kiss for air, Loki began to kiss down her neck**. "I want a long third month wedding anniversary. I love you Mayura."**

A flash of light shined from within Mayura. It was so bright that Loki had to cover his eyes with his arm. Blinking to clear his eyes, Loki looked at Mayura. Nothing seemed to have changed… at least physically. **"Mayura?"******

"Yes Loki?"

**"What happened?"**

"I was released."

**"Released?"** asked Loki confused.

Mayura laughed. "It's so much fun to fluster you Loki." He backed up in alarm. "Loki-kun, don't you know who I am?"

She's Mayura, isn't she? Mayura walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. Smiling gently, she brushed her lips against his—once, twice, three times. Tired of her little kisses, Loki tried to capture her lips for a much longer and deeper kiss. But Mayura was ready for it and backed away expertly as if it was a game they had played many times before. **"No… Sigyn, don't do that to me."** Loki opened his eyes wide in distress. **"Mayura, I'm so sorry. That's… that's something Sigyn, my last wife…"**

"Why are you sorry Loki?" asked Mayura grinning widely.

**"Because you're not Sigyn,"** answered Loki as if Mayura was acting crazy.

"I'm not? Why can't I be Sigyn?"

**"Sigyn died while I was exiled, and in reduced form."**

"No she didn't. She was always with you, because that's what she asked of Odin. To always be near you during your exile. But everything comes with a price. She was cursed to live repeatedly as a powerless mortal until the love of her life lover her once again…"

**"But I never stopped loving you Sigyn!"** interrupted Loki.

"Let me finish Loki-anata," stated Mayura, silencing Loki with a gentle kiss. "Until the love of her life love her once again, not for the person she used to be, but for the person she had become."

**"I love you Mayura,"** responded Loki kissing her sweetly.

"And that's what freed me. I… my punishment was to met and be with you once I turned sixteen, and know that I couldn't be yours."

**"You're mine now, now and forever."** Loki walked behind Mayura and circled his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck and shoulder, Loki asked huskily, **"Now perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable?"**

"Where can we go Loki? You locked us in here for at least two days," reminded Mayura.

**"I am not left without a few secrets Sigyn."** Walking to the back of the room, Loki waved his hand in front of the empty wall and two sparks of green power surged up from the floor creating a second door. Opening it, Loki walked into his bedroom.

"Loki! If you had that exit, why didn't you use it before?"

**"This room isn't real. It's just a reproduction of the current state of my bedroom above."**

"Why didn't you use this room when we were trapped in here before!" whined Mayura.

**"I didn't want you to see anymore of this than you had too. Besides, I had no intention of bedding you."** Mayura looked at Loki disbelievingly. **"Alright, I had thoughts about it. But not either of the times we actually went to sleep. The second night, I was actually trying to stay away from you!"**

"Well you certainly did a good job at doing it."

Loki cocked his head to the side and smiled sheepishly. **"I didn't hear you complaining. It sounded a lot more like you really enjoyed it. In fact, wasn't it you who came onto my side of the chests to sleep to with me?" **

It was now Mayura's turn to look sheepish. "Well when we did get that far, why did you want to do it on the floor?"

**"I wasn't thinking too straight,"** he replied once again kissing her on her neck from behind. **"Besides, it was interesting."**

"And it's not interesting now?"

**"We have a little one to watch out for,"** he answered softly into her ear, pressing his hands against her stomach.

"Loki-kun, what does the letter from Idun say? You should be able to open it now."

**"Oh! That's right!"** Searching into his coat pocket, Loki pulled out the envelope from Asgard. Flipping it over, he found the seal to be release. Opening the letter, Loki read it out loud.

> **_If you're reading this letter Loki, you have finally learned the lesson I sent you down to Midgard to learn. Return whenever you wish. Idun's package contains an apple for your wife, hopefully Mayura—otherwise you are more of a fool than I thought. Idun's apple will break the final part of my curse effecting Mayura and your child. _**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Should you receive this letter well after Mayura's death, be assured that your child has been brought back to Asgard, for the love of my daughter and my grandchild. But for your foolishness, you shall never be able to claim him or her as your own, for you don't deserve that honor._**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Don't leave too early. Your wife's other father wishes to see his grandchild grow up._**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Your blood-brother,_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Odin_**

****

****

Loki put down the letter carefully onto one of the night tables in the room. Loki brought Mayura to sit down on the bed with him before asking, **"Who are you now, Mayura or Sigyn?"**

"Both, although I prefer the name Mayura. But does it really matter Loki-kun?"

**"No…"** he stated before pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her thoroughly.

.

.

.

**"And Mayura… its Loki."******

**_The End  
_****_And yet, the beginning._**

* * *

**__**

**Author's Note:** Here's some information you might not have known.

1. Eisa and Einmyria are Loki's first children and twin sisters. Their mother is Loki's first wife, Glut. Glut and the twin girls were killed while Loki was away in Jotunheim.

2. Muspelheim is the world of fire giants, Nidavellir is the world of dwarves, and Svartalfheim is the world of the dark elves. Midgard of course is the world of man.

3. Idun is the goddess that grows and maintains the apples that give the Aesir and Vanir they're eternal youth. (Aesir and Vanir are two 'races' of Norse gods.)

4. Loki's refers to the Helhiem (house of Hel) the land of the dead inside Niflheim, not his daughter. Or maybe he's cursing about the horrible weather found in Hell, Norway... and Montana. Perhaps he's talking about the Christian Hell. Take your pick. Hehe.

5. Hand-fasting, an old form of marriage requires the couple to tie their right wrists together with a cord. The different colors stand for different things. The knot is called a Freya's knot and this tying of a cord to symbolize marriage is where the expression, "Tied the knot" comes from. I'll post more in-depth information about Old Norse weddings in my other story, "The Trials We Face."

* * *

How was the story? Did you like it? This is the second story I've wrote and the first that I've finished. Yes, really!

Hanashi wa dou deshita ka. Anata no ga suki desu ka. Kore wa watashi no futatsumeno hanashi wo kaiteite, hitotsumeno hanashi wo owarimasu. Hai, hontou!


End file.
